vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Саблезубые кошки
Саблезубые кошки | image file = Megantereon cultridens.jpg | image descr = Megantereon cultridens | regnum = Животные | phylum = Хордовые | classis = Млекопитающие | infraclassis = Плацентарные | superordo = Лавразиотерии | ordo = Хищные | subordo = Кошкообразные | familia = Кошачьи | subfamilia = Саблезубые кошки | latin = Machairodontinae | wikispecies = Machairodontinae | commons = Category:Machairodontinae | section name = Роды | section text = см. текст }} Саблезубые кошки ( ) — вымершее подсемейство кошачьих. Саблезубыми кошками также иногда ошибочно называют некоторые виды нимравид и барбурофелид, хотя они не принадлежали к семейству кошачьих. Саблезубые животные встречались и в других отрядах, к примеру у креодонтов или у сумчатых (сумчатый саблезубый тигр). Внешность Саблезубые кошки обязаны своим названием очень длинным изогнутым клыкам, достигавшим у некоторых видов 20 см. Эти животные могли открывать пасть на 95°, что было необходимым для использования подобных зубов. Современные кошачьи могут открывать пасть лишь на 65°. По телостроению саблезубые кошки были более сильными и менее изящными, чем современные кошки. Многие имели относительно короткий хвост, похожий на хвост рыси. Существует распространённое представление о том, что саблезубые кошки были очень крупными. На самом деле многие виды были сравнительно небольшими, меньше чем леопарды и оцелоты. Лишь немногие, такие как смилодоны или гомотерии, относились к мегафауне. Таксономия Саблезубых кошек изначально делили на три трибы. Одной из них была триба Metailurini, к которой относились вымершие роды Metailurus, Adelphailurus и Dinofelis. Сегодня их считают малыми кошками. Поэтому остаются лишь следующие две трибыMcKenna, M., Bell, K.,: Classification of Mammals: Above the Species Level. Columbia University Press; Auflage: New Ed; 2000.: *'Machairodontini' **''Machairodus: миоцен, плиоцен; Евразия, Африка, Северная Америка **Homotherium: верхний плиоценAlan Turner: ''The Evolution of the guild of larger terrestrial carnivores during the Plio-Pleistocene in Africa. Geobios, no 23, fasc. 3, p. 349-368, 1990. до плейстоцена; Евразия, Африка, Северная Америка **''Xenosmilus: нижний плейстоцен; Северная Америка L. D. Martin et al.: ''Three Ways To Be a Saber-Toothed Cat. Naturwissenschaften, Springer Berlin / Heidelberg, 1999. online **''Lokontailurus: верхний миоцен; АфрикаLars W. van den Hoek Ostende, Michael Morlo, Doris Nagel: ''Fossils explained 52 Majestic killers: the sabre-toothed cats. Blackwell Publishing Ltd, Geology Today, Vol. 22, No. 4, July–August 2006 online **''Miomachairodus: средний миоцен; Северная Африка, Турция **Hemimachairodus: плейстоцен; Ява *'Smilodontini''' **''Paramachairodus: средний и верхний миоцен; Евразия **Megantereon: от позднего миоцена до среднего плейстоцена; Евразия, Африка, Северная Америка **Smilodon: от верхнего плиоцена до верхнего плейстоцена; Северная и Южная Америка Поведение thumb|left|180px|Скелет гомотерия Саблезубые кошки были, по всей вероятности, активными хищниками, а не только поедателями падали, как это иногда утверждается. Можно предположить, что крупные виды среди саблезубых кошек охотились на крупную добычу, хотя пока нет прямых доказательств, что они охотились на мамонтов или их детёнышей. Тем не менее, находки скелетов мамонтов рядом с останками вида ''Homotherium serum, возможно, указывают на это. Функция характерных длинных зубов до сих пор остаётся предметом споров. Возможно они использовались для того, чтобы наносить крупной добыче глубокие колотые и рваные раны, от которых те истекали кровью. Критики подобной точки зрения аргументируют, что зубы бы не выдерживали подобной нагрузки и обламывались бы. Поэтому они предполагают, что саблезубые кошки использовали свои зубы для одновременного перегрызания сонной артерии и трахеи у лежащей на земле, неспособной к обороне добычи. В пользу этой теории говорят и очень сильные передние лапы у таких видов, как смилодонов, которые были нужны для того, чтобы придавить добычу к земле и нанести ей точный смертельный укус. Также есть версия, что длинные зубы служили как украшение и привлекали сородичей при брачных ритуалах. Распространение и находки thumb|200px|Скелет смилодона Останки саблезубых кошек были найдены на всех континентах за исключением Австралии и Антарктиды. Возраст самых старых находок датирован 10 миллионами лет. В Европе саблезубые кошки, представленные гомотериями, существовали как минимум до 30 000 лет назад и населяли область Северного моря, которая в то время ещё была сушей. В Северной Америке гомотерии и смилодоны почти одновременно исчезли около 10 000 лет назад. В Африке и Южной Азии последние саблезубые кошки мегантерионы вымерли значительно раньше, около 500 000 лет назад. Конвергентные таксоны До того, как смилодоны через возникший в плиоцене естественный мост достигли Южной Америки, там обитали звери, которые из-за очень длинных клыков были сильно похожи на саблезубых кошек. Они относились к роду Thylacosmilus, однако не были родственниками саблезубых кошек, а являлись сумчатыми. После появления настоящих саблезубых кошек они вымерли. Принцип длинных клыков воплощался у совершенно разных видов и встречался даже у предков млекопитающих — терапсид, живших до динозавров, к примеру, у иностранцевий. Примечания Литература * M. Barton: Wildes Amerika Zeugen der Eiszeit. Egmont Verlag, 2003, ISBN 3-8025-1558-7 * A. Turner: The big cats and their fossil relatives. Columbia University Press, 1997, ISBN 0-231-10229-1 Ссылки * Membrana.ru: Саблезубые кошки обладали слабым укусом Категория:Кошачьи Категория:Вымершие млекопитающие Категория:Фауна плейстоцена